Forever Tonight
by Tigyr
Summary: The long awaited McGiva sequel to my story Right Here Waiting


Forever Tonight

**Elflord:**Hello my lady, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of going out to supper with me tonight?

**Elflord'slady**: I would like that very much my lord. I take it that our liege has given his permission?

Tim feels the soft whap against the back of his head as he shows Gibbs her reply. "Don't hurt her McGee or ..."

Tim stares at him and Gibbs sucks in his breath at the hurt he sees in those green eyes. That Gibbs thinks Tim would ever do anything to hurt Ziva, the woman he's been denying himself for so long….

"I..." Gibbs almost apologizes but Tim cuts him off before he can.

"Don't say it boss."

**Elflord: **He did my lady. I apologize for taking so long to answer. Can I surprise you with our destination or do you have a particular restaurant you'd like to go to tonight?"

**Elflord'slady**: I will trust your judgment my lord. As long as you let me know if I need to pull out all the halts before we get there.

**Elflord**: Stops my lady. As pretty as you are, you don't need much to enhance your natural beauty, but I have to admit, I really admire the way you look no matter what you wear.

Ziva feels a slight heat rising in her cheeks at his compliment and smiles when Tony looks at her suspiciously.

"Did McGoo finally get the guts up to ask you out?"

"Why do you ask that Tony?"

"You're blushing and he did, didn't he? Man the boss is gonna..." He winces as he feels the whap applied as Gibbs strides past his desk and over to Ziva's.

"Gonna what DiNozzo?"

"Whap me for not minding my own business. Damn boss those are getting harder every year." Tony complains as he watches Gibbs motion for Ziva to follow him. Tim is already sitting back down in his chair, a slight smile lurking on his lips. Tony waits until the other two are out of sight before going over to Tim's desk and sitting on the edge of it.

"So you got the guts up to ask her out? You do realize that if anything goes wrong, she can kill you and get Abby to destroy the evidence."

Tim ignores him as he continues typing on his keyboard. Tony gives up trying to bait him and heads back to his own desk and overdue reports.

_Feel your breath on my shoulder  
>And I know we couldn't get any closer<br>I don't wanna act tough, I just wanna fall in love  
>As we move into the night<em>

Supper that night is simple. He cooks her favorite foods, puts on some soft jazz and dances with her around the room. Later, they take Jethro for a long walk, not saying anything in particular as they enjoy the stillness of the night and the crisp autumn breezes.

When they come back, he has every intention of taking her home, but she asks if she can stay and spend the night in his arms. He is surprised yet pleased that she wants to stay and nods in agreement. He lets her shower first, making sure she has soft towels to dry off with and a fresh t-shirt to wear.

He comes out of his own shower to find her curled up around his pillow, and slips into bed beside her, pulling her gently into his arms. Tim sighs as he feels her body relaxing against him, trusting him enough to fall asleep in his arms. After all they've been through, all she's gone through the past four months alone, she still trusts him enough to come home with him and let him minister to her. To take care of her, to love her the way he's always wanted to.

_I get crazy  
>Thinking how it's gonna be with you baby<br>I don't wanna play rough, I've been loving you enough  
>Oh baby<em>

From the moment that she first emailed him, letting him know about her doubts, and her worries, she's known that if she ever made it back to the United States that she would go to him, take whatever he is willing to give her and hope that he can love her the way she has come to love him.

_I wanna take forever tonight  
>Wanna stay in this moment forever<br>I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got  
>I wanna take forever tonight<br>Fill you up, fill you up with love  
>When we close the door all I need is in your eyes<br>I wanna take forever tonight_

She hadn't thought that they'd find her. She should have known that he wouldn't give up on her. He's always been the positive one out of their team, the naïve one she had told her brother at one point in time. Before she'd known who he was, before her brother had betrayed her and her trust. A trust that this man has never broken.

_Touch my lips, I'm on fire  
>You're the only one<br>I'll ever desire  
>Turn the lights down low<br>Make the world go slow  
>When I'm holding you tonight<em>

He can feel the tears from her cheeks splashing onto his neck and chest and knows that she's finally releasing some of the hurt and anger that she's been feeling. Emotions that she tries not to show to any of the others. He keeps his hands lightly running over her shoulders, caressing her neck and back, lightly carding his fingers through her hair. Gestures meant to comfort not tease or tempt. She shifts slightly, rubbing her cheek against his chest as the tears start to slow.

_It's so easy  
>Nothing moves me like you do<br>When you tease me  
>And to rush would be a crime<br>I just wanna spend some time with you baby_

"Make love to me, my lord?" She finally raises her eyes to his and he gently rubs the tears away from her cheeks with his thumbs, studying her expression.

"Are you certain you want me to, my lady? You've been through a lot recently. We can just stay here, like this, cuddling if you want."

Ziva stares at him, tears in her eyes, "Do you not want me my lord?"

Tim sighs, "I have loved you for the past five years, and wanted you that entire time. I just don't want to hurt you my lady. I respect you too much."

Ziva can't help the fresh tears that spring into her eyes at his words. The sincerity of the words, the look of love and worry in his eyes, even as he's drying her tears this is why she loves him.

_I wanna take forever tonight  
>Wanna stay in this moment forever<br>I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got  
>I wanna take forever tonight<br>Fill you up, fill you up with love_  
><em>When we close the door all I need is in your eyes<br>I wanna take forever tonight_

A few short hours later, Ziva sprawls exhausted in Tim's arms, once again, he's surprised her with his tenderness. This time in the loving he's given her. He has worshipped her body and soul with his touches and she is limp with not just exhaustion but the love he's shown her with kisses and touches, caresses so light she could barely feel them, yet they'd activated sensors in her body that had carried her over the top more than once.

_And when I'm here beside  
>I wanna see what drives you out of your mind<br>I never wanna leave I only wanna be with you  
>Cause I love how you feel your love is for real<br>_

Brown eyes open and gaze lovingly at the man who had taken her to such completion so many times tonight. He too is exhausted, but she can tell it's due to love and worry about her. His hands are still around her, every now and then running up and down her back, as if reassuring not just her but himself that she's still there.

_I wanna take forever tonight  
>Wanna stay in this moment forever<br>I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got  
>I wanna take forever tonight<br>Fill you up, fill you up with love  
>When we close the door all I need is in your eyes<br>I wanna take forever tonight_

She cradles his other hand between her breasts, holding it to her as she falls back asleep. Tim opens sleepy green eyes and smiles at the slight gesture. He kisses the top of her head, cradles her closer and closes his eyes again, content in the knowledge that she's there by his side and she's staying there tonight and hopefully…after all this time…forever…

_I wanna take forever tonight  
>Wanna stay in this moment forever<br>I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got_

_I wanna take forever tonight_  
><em>Wanna stay in this moment forever<em>  
><em>I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got<em>  
><em>Cause I cant live without you<em>

___A/N: The song is Forever Tonight by Peter Cetera and Crystal Bernard...nope I don't own anything except Peter's CD's..._


End file.
